


foolish heart - a steter poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Embedded Audio, M/M, Peter POV, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>and yet my foolish heart still hopes</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Peter Hale and Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Steter-inspired poem, this time with a heavy Peter POV.

he's smart and sarcastic and he should be mine except  
the scars across my faith and my face are too thick  
to make me worth having anymore

pack stands for abandonment now as it never did  
and yet my foolish heart still hopes for it  
even though i cannot lead, nor follow

i lure them in and chase them out with mixed signals  
confusion and hiding are my games and yet  
he matches me, set for set for set

back and forth, back and forth, back and forth  
he comes for me and my still foolish heart  
beats for him, my packmate in truth

my pack.  
my mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recorded audio of _foolish heart_ , a poem written and read by DenaCeleste
> 
> (text can be found in chapter 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do some audio recordings of my original poetry for fun, but also wanted to take a crack at some of my fandom poetry. I just can't seem to help myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste), or go listen to my other tracks on [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/dena-celeste)!

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
